TRUE LOVE
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: Elsa is a Queen with snow powers. Jack is a Guardian with snow powers. Putting the two together is just right. Each one has a cold power but both have warm hearts. Enjoy!


I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

Elsa grew up in a castle with her sister Anna. They were alone all the time because their parents died when they were younger. Elsa was walking around the castle when she heard a crash coming from outside. She rushed to the window and looked out. She saw snow everywhere and thought that it was her fault again. She noticed Anna laughing happily and playing in the snow. As she walked down the stairs, Anna walked in with a stranger.

"Jack, that was so much fun," Anna said laughing.

"I've had this power for a long time," Jack said smiling and looked up.

Elsa stood on the stairs watching them. She saw Jack's eyes go round. Anna raced up the stairs and hugged her sister. Elsa glared at Jack and watched as he bowed.

"Elsa, this is Jack Frost," Anna said. "Jack this is my sister Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you," Jack said with his head still bowed.

"Rise," Elsa said and continued down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told that you were going to be the newest member of the Guardians," Jack said smiling at her.

Elsa cocked her head. "What Guardians?"

Anna slowly walked away. She knew that her sister had something she was hiding and didn't want to know what it was at all. She went to her room to get ready for bed.

"Well there's the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, Santa, the Easter Bunny and myself," Jack said as he stood straight.

"Why me? I can't control the power inside of me. I almost hurt Anna with it when we were younger," Elsa said walking to a window. "I'm not joining and there's nothing you can do to make me."

She spun and looked at Jack. He was smiling and then she noticed that he was holding a staff. He held it up and then sliced the air with it. A gust of cold wind hit Elsa but she didn't flinch.

"What was that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's my power," Jack said. "I control it with the staff."

Elsa stared at her gloved hands and then looked out the window. She saw frost start to form and she backed away in fear thinking she did it again. She saw that Jack was standing next to her with his hand on the window. She was surprised that his powers were similar to her own.

"How?"

"I was born with the power, same as you," Jack said and looked at the moon as it started to rise. "The man in the moon gave us powers to help others. I can help you control it."

"That would be nice," Elsa said and looked out the window.

The days turned into weeks. Elsa was nearing her coronation and noticed that Jack was gone. She didn't know what to do. She was scared again. She didn't know that Jack was seeing the other Guardians and telling then what was going on. She had finally learned to conceal and not feel her powers. Anna came running through the hall to her room.

"Elsa, it's coronation day," she said through the door. "Come out and open the gates again."

Elsa sighed as she opened the door. "Anna, have you seen Jack?"

Anna shook her head. "He said he would be back in time for the coronation."

Elsa sighed. "Let's go."

The two walked out and told the guards to open the gates. The villagers piled into the church and Anna stood at the front of the church with the magistrate. Elsa walked in and headed their way. Her dress was pretty and she finally understood what Jack meant about control. The ceremony went by slowly.

"Highness, your gloves," the Magistrate said looking at Elsa's hands.

Elsa took her gloves off slowly and took hold of the two items before her. Her hands were shaking. She saw ice start to cover them. As soon as the Magistrate stopped talking she turned and handing the items back to him and put her gloves on.

The people cheered when they saw her crowned. There was a ball that night and Elsa was heartbroken that Jack wasn't there. She was watching everyone dance. Anna was dancing with a short duke that was losing hair. She laughed a little and noticed a Prince from a neighboring kingdom walking her way. Elsa was worried about her.

Anna was laughing with the prince and then they started toward Elsa. They spoke for a few seconds and then Elsa did the unthinkable.

"Enough, Anna," she said. "You can't marry him and that's final."

"Elsa, please don't do this," Anna said. "I know you're upset that Jack isn't here but that doesn't mean I can't have my happy ending."

"Anna, the party is over," Elsa said. "Close the gates."

"Elsa, please forget Jack," Anna said and grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Give the glove back Anna," Elsa said and her voice was icy.

Anna didn't and continued to talk to her sister. Elsa stood in front of the door as her sister talked.

"Enough!" Elsa said turning and making ice form in front of her sister.

Elsa ran from the castle and into the courtyard. She was scared out of her mind. She froze the fountains as she went. She made her way to the sea. She stepped on the water making it turn to ice. She ran across and headed for a mountain. She was scared but not as scared as she used to be.

She made an ice castle and a set of stairs to it. She had her dress change into something more appropriate for her ice powers. She wanted to see Jack but knew that she was still working on her emotions.

Jack was walking toward the place when the doors opened up and Anna came flying through them. She was looking around. Anna spotted Jack and ran for him. She hugged him so hard.

"Jack, Elsa ran away," Anna said crying.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I said some things to her and now she's gone," Anna said. "She was upset and made her ice form. I'm scared."

Jack pushed her away. "I'll find her."

He jumped up and was caught by the wind. He flew away leaving a bunch of bewildered people and a happy Anna.

"Anna, who was that?" some asked.

"That's Jack Frost," Anna said. "He's gone to find Elsa. So everyone please don't panic and come inside for some nice drinks."

Jack flew until he saw the castle on the north mountain. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Elsa!"

Elsa was shocked to hear Jack's voice. "Jack?" she said coming through a door.

Jack's eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa looked away. "This is the only place I can go so that I don't hurt anyone."

"Elsa," Jack said. "You made it winter here in Arendelle."

"I did?" Elsa said. "I didn't mean to."

"Bring back the summer, Elsa," Jack said as he walked towards her.

"I can't," Elsa said. "Yes you taught me to control my powers but now I can't bring summer back."

Jack stood in front of her now. He caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I went to go talk to the other Guardians. They would love to meet you. Don't shut me out."

Elsa stepped away from him. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa…" Jack started and then noticed her shaking. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

Elsa watched as Jack left. She fell into a heap on the floor and started crying. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea that people were looking for her and planning to kill her. She was still scared but she knew that she was free and could do what she wanted with her powers.

"Help me," she said looking at the moon. "What do I do with these powers?"

She heard the door to her castle open and men from the castle came in. She raced up the stairs and into her room. The men followed her.

"Leave me alone!" she said and shot ice at them.

The men circled her and shot arrows at her. She pinned one man to the wall and the other was against the balcony door.

"Elsa, don't do it," a voice said. "You aren't a killer, you're a guardian."

Elsa turned and saw Jack standing there. "I'm scared, Jack."

Jack walked over and hugged her. "Release them and come with me to see the Guardians."

Elsa released the men and she and Jack walked away. The guy who was pinned to the wall shot an arrow at her. She collapsed in a heap and Jack trembled.

He held her and shouted "NO!"

His power went out of control. He broke the ice castle to the ground and flew in the air while holding Elsa. He flew her back to Arendelle and handed her to her sister.

"Anna, take care of her," he said. "I have to find the Guardians. They are in need of me. Keep her safe."

Anna nodded. "Come back to us, Jack."

She watched as Jack kissed Elsa's forehead. "I will. I'm sorry, Elsa."

Jack rushed back to the Guardians and helped them fight Pitch. Jack was worried about Elsa so he wasn't concentrating. North looked at him and grinned.

"Love is something grand isn't it?" North asked grinning like a fool.

"I don't know," Jack said emotionless.

Tooth, North and Bunny looked at him. They were worried that he wasn't in the right frame of mind for this battle. Sandy was taken and turned into a nightmare. Jack was furious that he couldn't protect him or Elsa. It was scary. He knew that Elsa was safe with her sister. What he didn't know was that an evil prince had locked her up and shut Anna in a room and locked the door.

"Elsa, turn back Arendelle into summer," the evil prince said.

"I can't," Elsa said. "I'm scared. Please tell them to let me go."

"I'll see what I can do," the evil prince said and left.

Elsa looked out the window. She saw the snow swirling around outside like the storm that was in her heart. The door opened a few minutes later and she saw the prince and she froze the shackels. She blew out the wall and ran away. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't see. The evil prince followed her and told her that she would never see Jack again. Elsa fell to her knees. The storm disappeared.

Elsa cried and didn't know that her sister was running for her. Anna reached her as the evil prince's sword came down and she heard, "NO!"

She turned around and saw the evil prince knocked out and Jack standing in front of her.

"Jack," Elsa said standing. "I thought I would never see you again."

Jack hugged her with all his might. "I'm sorry I'm late. Had a difficult problem back home."

Elsa clung to him and cried. "Don't leave me."

Jack pulled her closer. "I won't. Come with me."

Elsa pulled away and looked at him. "Where?"

"Come meet the other guardians," Jack said wiping away her tears. "They want to meet you."

"I can't," Elsa said. "I have to get rid of this snow first."

She held up her hands and stamped her foot on the ground. Everyone watched as the snow disappeared. She turned to look at Jack.

"Let's go meet the Guardians," Elsa said and then looked at Anna. "I'll be back in a while. Look after Arendelle for me."

Anna nodded. "I will. Good luck."

Elsa hugged Jack and felt herself lift into the air. "Wind, take us home."

Everyone watched as they flew on the wind. As they flew Jack looked down at Elsa.

"Elsa, will you marry me?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa said hugging him tightly.

The wind died and almost dropped them if it wasn't for North's sleigh. Elsa landed on top of Jack with a blush on her face.

"So who is this, Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and my fiancée," Jack said grinning.

"Nice to meet you all," Elsa said.

"Elsa, where do you want to be married?" North asked.

"On a lake" Elsa said and hugged Jack.

North had the sleigh fly to a small pond where a group of kids played. The kids looked up and squealed.

"The Guardians are here," one boy said and raced to attack Jack with a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Jamie," Jack said hugging the boy. "Jamie, meet my girl Elsa."

"Is this your wife, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Soon, Jamie," Jack said and noticed that the lake had thawed out. "Elsa, would you mind freezing the pond again."

Elsa grinned and stepped onto the pond. All eyes watched as she stamped her foot and the pond froze. She looked at Jack and saw his smile.

"Thanks for believing in me," Elsa said.

North stood on the lake and laughed. "Let's get going."

Elsa looked confused until north said, "You're getting married."

Elsa grinned and transformed her dress into a wedding dress. Everyone was shocked t her abilities. She walked up to Jack with a smile. North did the ceremony. Everyone cheered when Jack and Elsa said "I do."

"You may now kiss your bride," North said.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Elsa and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then they broke it.

"Anna is gonna flip when we get back to Arendelle," Elsa said and watched as a ring of ice formed on her finger.

The two smiled. They raced toward the sleigh and just flew in the air leaving the Guardians wondering what happened. They flew on the wind back to Arendelle to see that it was still the same. Anna was pacing the courtyard as they came down. She raced toward them and grinned.

"So glad you're home," Anna said. "I've been asked where you have been."

Elsa grinned. "Anna, Jack and I got married."

Anna looked from her to Jack and then back. "Yes!"

She hugged them both. Jack and Elsa laughed.

"Let's tell everyone," Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa said smiling. "Jack and I are going to live on the North Mountain. You are going to rule in my stead."

"Ok," Anna said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Elsa said.

Anna watched them as they flew away. The story is old but it's true. True love breaks any curse. Now the day will come when Anna finds that love for herself.

THE END

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING ANYTHING LATELY. I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. PLEASE ENJOY


End file.
